Teacher's Pet
Teacher's Pet is the 2nd episode of the fourth season of We Bare Bears and the 99th episode overall. Synopsis Baby Bears escape their hectic lives by attending school. Plot The episode begins as the Baby bears escaping a monster truck as it turns a corner. The man driving angrily tells them to get lost and that nobody wants them, and Grizz rebuffs saying his car stinks as it drives away. Grizz tells his brothers that was the last time they tried to find a family at a monster truck rally. Panda asks why nobody likes them and Grizz tells him it was part of being an adult. A school bus stops in front of them, and as kids leave the bears are curious. Grizz asks a boy, Ronnie on where they were going and he tells them it was school. The bell rings, and he asks if they were coming, to their surprise. He invites them inside and the bears are surprised when they arrive in the classroom. The teacher comes up to the bears and asks if they were the three new foreign exchange students, and Grizz says yes. She excitedly tells them to introduce themselves to the class, and they do (with the exception of Ice Bear). The teacher tells them to take a seat and they sit next to Ronnie. Grizz asks Ronnie what they do during school and Ronnie explains that the teacher asks them a question and they answer them. The teacher begins class by asking what the capital of Idaho is and Grizz raises his hand, getting the question right and earning a gold star. Excited, the bears all go on to answer questions for the rest of the hour and get many gold stars in the process. In the cafeteria, the bears are getting lunch when they notice their classmates are avoiding them. Grizz questions why, and another kid tells them the bears have become teacher's pets and now no one likes them. Panda asks Grizz what they needed to do and he decides they now had to do the opposite of being too good now. In class, Grizz answers a question with a raspberry, to the teacher's surprise and the clas begins to laugh. Panda starts throwing paper airplanes everywhere and Ice bear throws crayons and various pictures onto the ceiling, using glue to make them stick. The teacher tries to calm down the class to no avail, and Grizz gets the class's attention by blowing a spitball that bounces off a planet replica, which then lands onto a fishbowl that shatters it. The teacher quickly picks up the fish and puts in in a mug. Angry, the teacher takes his hand and tells him he was going to the principal's office, leaving the class. Panda thinks that Grizz might be getting a reward for doing so well, but Ronnie explains it was a bad thing to go. He explains that kids are locked in there for hours, the principal making them write on the chalkboard repeatedly and he watches until they become chalk themselves. Panda says they had to try and rescue him. Ronnie tells him they want to help, and they all think the bears are cool now. The teacher returns from the office and the class begins the plan, which leads Ronnie, Panda, and Ice Bear into the school air ducts. Ronnie leads them through the ducts with a map and they crawl right above the principal's office. Panda drops down tied to a paper chain, seeing Grizz. Grizz, excited to see them warns the principal stepped out for a few minutes. He stacks a few materials to reach Panda's hand, but the principal comes in, hearing the noise of the chalk drop and he begins to chase them. Grizz is pulled up in time just as the principal's hand goes through the duct opening. Ronnie tells them to go without him, and the bears thank him for the help before they go. The bears run crawl fast through the ducts as the principal chases them, punching up as they go until they escape into the hallway. The bears see the exit and they run as the principal makes it in the hallway. The door is locked and the bears find themselves stuck, but then the bell rings. The kids all rush out the door, pushing it open and letting the bears escape. Grizz thanks his brothers for helping him escape and they realize how hard a kid's life can be and school probably wasn't the place for them, deciding to move on. The episode ends with the bears walking down the sidewalk, brainstorming ideas on where they should go next. Features TBA Characters *Grizzly Bear *Panda Bear *Ice Bear *Ms. Evergreen (debut) *The School Kids (debut) Locations *Gifted Elementary School (debut) Trivia *This is the first episode where the Baby Bears go to school. *When the Baby Bears introduce themselves to the class, Baby Ice Bear's child voice is heard again. It was last heard in the episode Yuri and the Bear, it's also the first episode it's heard with Baby Grizzly and Baby Panda around. *The adults' faces are never seen on-screen. Though you can see a guy's face on the monster truck in the opening. *Baby Panda's child voice sounds different in this episode. This is because he was not played by Duncan Joiner this time, he's instead voiced by Max Mitchell and it's the first episode he's voiced by another child actor. *Baby Ice Bear's gasp is also voiced by Max Mitchell, in Yuri and the Bear, his child voice with the gasp and all the other sounds he makes without talking is Duncan Joiner who originally voices Baby Panda. *This is the first episode featuring Ronnie, he's a new friend of the Baby Bears at school. *This is the second episode Baby Ice Bear's name is in the end credits but it's compared and joined with Baby Panda's name when they're both voice by Max Mitchell instead of Duncan Joiner, Baby Ice Bear's name was first seen in the end credits in Yuri and the Bear but he was also voiced by Duncan Joiner just like Baby Panda. *When Baby Panda reads the note that says "I like you" on it the girl gives to him, this is the first episode he actually reads something because the Baby Bears never knew how to read anything in previous episodes but in The Fair, they mispronounce Lewis's name but they tell him in frustration that they know how to read but they actually don't. * *This Episode soon will be Also part on the Upcoming Cartoon Network Original Series The Alex Show: The Crazy Adventures Of Alex On DVD as a Bonus Episode, Also has another Cartoon Network Original Series: Mighty Magicswords as a Another Bonus Episode https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mighty_Magiswords And is Called The Incredible Tiny Warriors. ''https://mighty-magiswords.fandom.com/wiki/The_Incredible_Tiny_Warriors Cultural References *When The Bears first enter the school, the instrumental song playing sounds similar to the ''Rugrats theme song. *The monster truck driver looks like Guile from Street Fighter.￼ *The adults' faces constantly being off-screen could be a reference to the popular comic strip Peanuts and The Powerpuff Girls with Miss. Bellum's face off-screen too as well as Muppet Babies with Nanny's face off-screen too, and also of course Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends with Mac's Mom's face off-screen as well. *The girl in school that was seen playing with her hair a lot may be a reference to Kimby from another Cartoon Network show, Clarence. *The picture shown on the ceiling as Ice Bear throws a crayon with glue on it upwards is a reference to the painting "The Creation of Adam". *When The Bears are running down the hall, Baby Ice Bear runs in a similar fashion as Naruto. *The title name of this episode can be a reference to the Disney movie Disney's Teacher's Pet, and the episode Teacher's Pet from Jacob Two Two. Continuity *Baby Grizzly tells the class that he knows the capital of Idaho is Boise because he and his brothers nearly died there, referencing the events of "The Fair". Errors TBA International Premieres *April 1, 2019 (United Kingdom and Ireland) Videos We Bare Bears Baby Bears go to school Cartoon Network Category:Article Stubs Category:Season 4 Category:Baby Bears Episodes Category:T